


Broken Family

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only I can change my life." She shook her head. Felt the corners of her lips crook into a bittersweet smile. "No one can do it for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Broken Family  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _"Only I can change my life." She shook her head. Felt the corners of her lips crook into a bittersweet smile. "No one can do it for me."_

"But Buffy- _why_?" The redhead's eyes were wide, disbelieving, and the blonde shook her head. Her eyes were solemn as she looked at her best friend of years, at someone she loved like family.

"Only I can change my life." She shook her head. Felt the corners of her lips crook into a bittersweet smile. "No one can do it for me."

"You can't-"

"Can't what?" The smile remained, sad, and her voice was soft as she continued. "Leave? Why not?"

"Because we need you," Willow answered, and there was a hint of desperation in her voice. Pleading. "You- you're the Slayer, and-"

"I'm _a_ slayer, Wills. Not _the_ Slayer. Not anymore. That's kinda the point of opening the line. No more ' _the_ ' Slayer." Another shake of her head, and her smile thinned just a bit. "Besides, you've got Faith. She deserves some time to shine."

"But she's not _you_."

"No," Buffy agreed, "she's not." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "She's her own person, and that's exactly who she needs to be." Hazel eyes met green. One of her oldest friends. One of the people she'd once thought she'd always have. And in a way, she would. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles- they would always be a phone call away, she knew, as she would be for them. But it couldn't go back to the way it'd been before. She'd tried, _god_ only knew she'd tried, but it wouldn't work. Because deep within her, as much as she loved them all, she'd never forget who'd stood beside her near the end, and who hadn't.

"Where will you go?" Willow's voice was tortured now. Thick with the tears that hung unshed in her eyes. Tenderly, she reached up to cup the other woman's cheek in one hand, and her smile stained with her own sorrow.

"Cardiff. Jack offered me a permanent position with Torchwood." And with the thought, her lips upturned a bit more. She still wasn't entirely sure what she thought of the man, a mystery wrapped up in an enigma, iced with dazzle and charm. Only that he was interesting, intelligent, resourceful, and maybe just a bit handsome. And Cardiff... "There's a rift there- like a hellmouth, but with aliens. Plenty to keep a girl busy."

"Do you- promise to visit?" The redhead's hand raised, to cup the hand on her cheek, and Buffy nodded. Letting her smile shine just a little more.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried," she answered firmly. And then, as Willow's hand trembled, the blonde pulled her close, wrapped her arms around her. Squeezed her in a tight hug, because no matter what, she would always love them all. Her family. Broken, but still family.


End file.
